Make Me Feel Alive
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: NarutoXGaara; GaaraXNaruto; Yaoi; Lemon; Fluff; ManXMan; Naruto and Gaara meet during the Chunin Exams in the Forest Exams. There...A love connection starts between the two of them. (One-Shot. REQUESTED)


I haven't written in a long time… (Yes. A few days is a long time for me) Damn….I got to freshen up….

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

Alright. I'm ready.

Yet again, this story was requested by Fireball-Fuchsia. Story idea by Fireball-Fuchsia. I just wrote the story, so half the credit belongs to her.

Uhh…I hope you don't mind (Fireball-Fuchisa), but I kinda changed the story up a bit. I was struggling with some details and the logic…so...yeah.

Uhh..How am I gonna start this…

**(Naruto POV) **

"Alright! Let's do this, guys!" I yelled. Sakura hit me on the head. "Shut up! You're so loud!" she snapped. 'Owww…' I rubbed on the place where she hit me. "That hurt Sakura!" I complained.

"You're both loud…" Sasuke muttered. "Hey, you shut up!" I said. Sakura hit me on the same spot she had hit me before. "Don't tell Sasuke to shut up!" she said. I was on my knees, shaking from the pain. 'Ooowwww' I cried anime tears.

Sasuke started walking into the forest, mumbling something under his breath. Sakura willingly followed him. 'They both left me…' I immediately stood up and ran after then. "Hey guys! Wait up!" I shouted.

_During the night…_

I was supposed to be on guard, since who knows if we would get attacked of killed while sleeping. I was slowly closing my eyes. When my head started to tilt, I immediately opened my eyes again. 'I can't sleep! I'm not going to sleep! Not now! Not…now…' I began closing my eyes again when I felt a hand go on my shoulder. A chill went down my spine.

"Falling asleep?" Sasuke said. I glared at him. "Never! " I protested. He flicked my forehead. "Don't lie to me. Go to sleep. I'll guard" he mumbled and I muttered my thanks.

_A little bit more later…. Still night…_

I was woken by a rustle in the bushes. I lifted my head from the place where I was sleeping. Sasuke was still awake, guarding both me and Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke, I'm going to look around. I think I heard something. "Hn. Fine" he simply replied.

I stood up and Sasuke looked at me with a serious look. I gulped. "W-What?" I asked him, uncomfortable with his staring. "Don't die, ok?" he quietly said while looking away. "Of course I won't" I said while walking to where I heard the noise.

I looked in all directions, trying to be as alert as possible. I looked to the floor, watching where I stepped and bumped into something. "Oof" I quietly exclaimed as I bumped into something. I began touching the unknown object.

'Well…it's breathing…' I wrapped my arms around it. 'And it's warm…' I snuggled closer to it. I was too tired to care who it was. It stopped breathing after I started to hug it.

My eyes widened. I snapped out of my sleepiness. 'Wait. What the hell am I doing?' I let go and I looked at the object's face.

I fell to the floor out of shock. 'Gawd. Why him? I would rather hug bushy brows…' I frowned. 'Wait no. I take that back. Never in my life am I going to hug bushy brows…But why him?' I looked up.

It was Gaara that I had hugged. His eyes were wide in shock and his body was frozen. I raised an eyebrow, now filled with confusion instead of shock. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Uhh…Hello?" I said. . (Ha…What a coincidence…I used my Naruto character book and Gaara is one centimeter taller than Naruto…)

'Now that I look closer at his face, he looks way hotter…' I blushed. Gaara wrapped his arms around me. "Huh? G-Gaara?" I stammered. "I…never…hugged anyone...before…" he said. My eyes widened. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I pulled back a little to make direct eye contact.

Gaara was blushing, with a hint of red in his cheeks. "You must really like me if you didn't kill me by now" I whispered into his ear. His eyes widened and let me go. "Ah. Well…" Gaara's blush became even more obvious. "I'm going now" he mumbled and jumped to a tree, disappearing in a few seconds.

I smiled. I still felt Gaara's warmth on my arms. I hugged myself. Sasuke popped out of nowhere. He was standing upside down from a tree. "Naruto, explain to me why you're hugging yourself?" he asked me. My eyes widened. "I was cold" I mumbled and went back to where we were sleeping.

I lied down to where my sleeping spot was Sasuke was still on guard. Gaara's warmth on my arms was staring to fade away. 'My heart is beating so fast…' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

_6am…_

"Naruto! Wake up!" somone yelled into my ear, making my ears ring. I opened my eyes, angered by the rude awakening. "You sleep like a log" Saukra muttered, standing up with her fist threatening to hit me if I didn't wake up soon. Sasuke, however, was smirking while crossing his arms.

I frowned, pissed off that he found this humorous. I stood up and pointed at him. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face! How would you like it if someone yelled into your ear?" I yelled. He tsked, frowning. "Whatever. Come on. We have to find that scroll…" he said and began walking away.

"Come back here!" I was about to run after them when someone grabbed my wrist. "Huh?" I wondered aloud. I turned my head and felt my lips touch something soft. My eyes widened, facing Gaara whose eyes were closed, focusing on the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away. "I can't stop thinking about you, Naruto" he whispered. I grinned.

"Naruto, I think I love you" Gaara said, blushing. I blushed, too. "I love you, too, Gaara" I smiled at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Gaara quickly let me go and crossed his arms, face emotionless. I stood a few feet away from his, waving at Sakura. "Yo!" I greeted her "Yo? Sasuke and I were walking and when we turned around, you weren't there. EXPLAIN" she said, pointing at Gaara. Gaara glared at her finger and at her.

"Why should he explain anything? Shut up or I'll kill you" he threatened. Sakura looked scared. "S-Sorry" she murmured. Kankuro and Temari jumped down from the trees. "Gaara? Where have you been?" Temari asked. "None of your business" Gaara coldly replied. "This is why I hate brats" Kankuro complained. Gaara glared at him.

"Naruto…Let's go" Sasuke said. "Don't boss me around, Sasuke!" I protested, but followed him anyways. We jumped up and began jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

**(Gaara POV)**

'I want to feel alive…By him….' I looked at Naruto with longing eyes Temari waved her hand in front of me. "Snap out of it, Gaara" she said. I glared at her. "Don't talk to me. I'll kill you" I warned her She backed away.

_So…Time skip until the whole month break before the real Chunin Exams start…Sorry with so much time skips…_

**(Naruto POV)**

I awoke with a knock on my door. I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus my eyesight. The knocking grew louder and quicker. "Ok! I'm coming…" I shouted, but then became quieter, since I was still half asleep.

I stood up and went to the front door. As soon as I opened the door, someone jumped out of nowhere and hugged me. "Hide me!" a voice called out. "Wha-?" I asked. I looked to see who was hugging me.

It was a certain redhead, Gaara. "G-Gaara? What are you doing here?" I asked him. Gaara was hugging me tight. "Kankuro and Temari are looking for me. I can't get any freedom these days" Gaara complained. (Yeah I know Gaara's personality isn't like this but think of it like…Gaara only shows his cute side to Naruto) 'This this did not sound like the Gaara I knew.'

"Gaara? Is this really you?" I wondered aloud, clearly shocked and confused. Gaara looked hurt. "Ah. Sorry" Gaara cleared his throat and crossed his arms, face emotionless. "Prove it" I gritted my teeth, not believing him.

Gaara shut the door and pulled me to a hug. "This is how I knew I loved you" he whispered. He lifted my head with his fingers, holding my chin and gently kissed me. "This is how we confirmed our love" he seductively said.

I smiled as we were kissing and stepped back, my back hitting the wall. "We have a winner" I said. I wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck, our foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes. "Be my boyfriend?" I asked him. "Of course" he smiled. 'Gaara's smile is so cute and sexy'

"Naruto" he mumbled. "Hm?" I replied, wanting to kiss again. "Make me feel alive…" he said, quickly pecking my lips. "Fine" I smirked and held his hand. I guided him to my room and he took off his gourd and placed it next to the door. I covered the windows (Cause you know a window is right next to his bed). I took off my cap that I always wore while sleeping and took off my clothes.

Gaara pinned me onto the bed. He was naked and I looked on the floor to find his clothes in one sloppy pile. "Well someone was in a rush" I teased him. He blushed bright red. "You shush" he said in a lecturing tone. I grinned.

**(Gaara POV)**

I pushed down on Naruto's lips, tired of always kissing him gently. He opened his mouth slightly and I pushed my tongue in. Our teeths clinked, but we both ignored it. I rubbed my tongue against Naruto's, exploring every inch. I wanted to touch him everywhere.

I pulled away, both of us panting. I licked my lips, enjoying Naruto's taste mixed together with mine. He smirked and licked his lips also. I lifted his chin, licking his jawline. He gasped and moaned clawing at his bed sheets a little. Still licking, I went from his jawline to his collar bone. Naruto was breathing steadly, enjoying every moment. He wrapped his arms around my neck a pecked me on the cheek.

"Naruto...I'm controlling…" I said. He gave me a sly look "Yeah I know, but I can't even kiss my boyfriend freely?" he pouted. "Not when I'm controlling" I replied. I began sucking on his neck, leaving marks, putting all my love into it. When I found his sweet spot, Naruto combed his fingers through my hair, moaning. I bit down, marking him as mine. "Your heart…Your love…Your body….Everything is all mine now" I hissed. "Anything for you, Gaara" he said, licking my bottom lip.

I purposely went lower, so that Naruto could suck on my neck, but also so that our erections would touch; making him want me quicker. He wrapped his arms around my neck, moaning. He kissed my lips gently and licked my neck. He made marks and when he found my sweet spot, I moaned, eyeing Naruto."You're so naughty, Naruto" I teased. He blushed a shade of red.

I bent down to find Naruto's erection, face to face. I licked the silt and Naruto moaned loudly. I then only placed the head inside of my mouth, licking it with my tongue. I could tell Naruto was struggling, trying to keep his moans to himself. I took his erection out of my mouth. "If you keep on resisting, then you'll never feel the full pleasure" I cooed. Naruto grunted. "Someone might hear…" he protested, although by looking at his face, he wanted to moan loudly.

"Fine…Have it your way" I shrugged it off. 'But I'm going to have to force that moan out of you then…' I gave a quick smirk and continued to suck his erection, faster and rougher. He clawed at the bed, moaning my name quietly. It still wasn't loud enough for me.

His erection twitched, warning that he was going to cum soon, but I stopped. He growled. "What was that for? Gaaraaa…" he whined. He gave me a puppy face, but I didn't fall for it, no matter how cute he looked. "I'm not falling for that cute little face of yours" I told him. He pouted.

I began sucking his erection again, licking the base to the tip. Naruto moaned a little louder this time. 'He still doesn't get it...' I took the erection out again. He whined. "Gaara, this is torture" he complained. "It's your fault" I told him. I could tell that he was getting impatient.

'Third time's the charm' I hoped. This time, I deep throated his erection, ingoring my gag reflexes. "Gaara!" Naruto yelped. 'That's more like it…' I licked his erection that was still inside of my mouth. Naruto's fingers combed through my hair. His erection tingled and this time, I didn't let go. He came and I couldn't get a chance to taste his seed, since it happened sooner than I had expected.

I took his erection out a lied down next to him. He kissed my lips roughly, his tongue inside my mouth. We pulled away, panting and both of us were sweating. I wrapped my arms around my new lover. "Can we sleep for a while? I'm tired" I whined. "I so love this new you, Gaara" Naruto confessed. I felt my face growing hot. He kissed my tattoo on my forehead. "Of course we can, love" he said. I smiled and closed my eyes. (I know Gaara shouldn't sleep, but in this story, just say that it's ok)

_Last time skip to…Naruto shippuden! _

I had just come home to Konoha after three long years. I greeted all my friends…Iruka sensei…Kakashi sensei…Sakura…and many more! But there was one person I wanted to see.

"WHAT! HE'S KAZEKAGE?" I yelled. 'And I'm still a Genin...' I pouted. Kakuro covered his ears. "Geez, Naruto. Do you _always _have to be this loud?" he complained. I bumped into Kankuro at the entrance to the sand village. Gaara had become Kazekage during these past three years, and I couldn't be happier after three years of not seeing him.

I ran to where Kankuro told me was his new house and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened with a face I wanted to see. "Gaara!" I cheered and hugged him, making him loose his balance, falling to the ground. He let out a small "Oof."

I let him go a little to see how much he had changed. He had changed his clothes and now he looked more mature. I kissed his lips gently. 'I've longed to these lips for so long...' "I've missed you so much, Gaara' I said. We both sat up on the floor. Gaara looked at me with loving eyes.

"I've missed you, too, Naruto" he said, stroking my cheek. I held his hand, loving his warm hands. He pulled my face close to his and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much. Don't you ever leave my side again" I murmured in his ear. "Like I had once said…Your heart…Your love….Your body…Belong to me and only to me. I love you even more, Naruto" Gaara pulled me into a tight hug. My ear onto his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. He smiled.

Three years, we haven't seen each other. But we still will love each other forever…deep down in our hearts.

Lonest fanfic I ever wrote. Tried to make it cute and fluffy. Make I made it too ironic, but oh well. Hope you liked it! Took me three days to get it perfect.


End file.
